Our Sexual Sorbet
by LostGirlz
Summary: Callie's point of view concerning the night she and mark returned to friends with benefits


Hey guys, this my first attempt at a Mallie fiction. Hope it meets approval. Please review so I can know it you like it. Rated M …Really.

**Sexual Sorbet**

"Really "Mark said surprised.

"Really" I replied feeling suddenly exposed. I was actually afraid he might turn me down or that maybe his desire had finally dissipated for me in the all this time. All fears were erased when his lips met mine and we began frantically shedding our clothes in the kitchen. My mind was on auto pilot at the moment it had been so long. I took in the subtle and not so subtle differences between him and Arizona. His mouth was fervent and his chin rough with his whiskers. I kissed the side of his face as he lifted me, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist.

Yes I did miss this part of our long past sex life. The way he could control me and subdue me into his will, all the while pleasuring me without fail. I was getting wet just thinking about it or maybe it was feeling his arousal throbbing against me as he laid me on the bed.

"Mark" I groaned. I hadn't realized had badly I needed this physical contact

He smiled before stripping me of my bra. His lips moved over my wide nipples and began do their magic causing me to grasp his hair and pull him closer into my breast. Every nip and pull increased the liquid fire between my legs and soon I was practically humping his leg to which he chuckled against me. "ok Torres"

"Hurry up" I sang pushing his head down lower while he licked and kissed my stomach. He spread my legs wide and then paused to rise up and stare at me. "Mark!" I said frustrated

With a smirk his head fell between my legs and I knew true ecstasy again. His tongue pushed deep into my slick center causing me buck wildly. Using his strength he held my hips in place against my will and ravished me until I came not once but twice screaming his name.

My breathing was ragged but I needed more and he knew it by the look in my eyes. But first I had to do something that I had truly missed yet never would admit to. I rose up, pushing him over to his side while he watched me intently. I kissed his mouth with about as much passion as I had strength to muster before nipping his nipples and making my way down. In a second I heard him gasp with pleasure as I took him whole in my mouth. He was as stiff as a rod and soft as velvet . It wasn't long before he was pulling me away from him panting hard to keep control.

"you- you are going to be the death of me" he panted.

"Mark I need to feel you inside me" I said honestly, I was throbbing to be filled fully. Without another word he pushed me down and settled between my legs. He rose up his eyes locked on mine and it was sexy as hell I must admit. "I want you to watch me Calliope" he said hotly. "Only I can give you want you need" he said with his hand holding his God help me enormous shaft. He plunged it into me in one sweet move and I rose off the bed with the pleasure of it.

We moved then in perfect sync, panting and our bodies glistening, the sound of our love making echoing crudely. It was hot, dirty, sexy, fulfilling and oh soo soo sweet. My walls began to tighten around him as I held him close to me, my face buried in his neck. I could do nothing but ride him continuous as if my body had now taken over and I was powerless.

"Oh dios mio " I said over and over in a litany of Spanish words since I quite literally couldn't make English words at the moment. To his credit he kept pumping inside me all the while I was coming. His breath was ragged as he groaned against my hair. "Fuck! That's it Cal, milk it" he said and in that moment we both saw stars and heavens and whatever else there is to see in a mind blowing moment. It was also in that moment when I felt him explode inside me repeatedly that I remember I hadn't thought to use a condom with him and I most certainly was not on the pill.

Later that night as he lay knocked out to the world and I completely sated, I couldn't help but wonder if there would be any repercussions from this night. Arizona never needed to know because she was never coming back. But I know that this little session of sorbet might have been the best sex I had ever had man or female. I know I probably shouldn't have asked but I was grateful that I did.

I might even just have to have a wakeup call in the morning if Mark was up for it.


End file.
